When spring comes
by GamerNeko
Summary: After seven years, spring brought the ugly duckling back as swan Set after all this Madara thing going on in the manga
1. Prologue

OMGGEEEEEEEEEEEEE its been so longgggg...i blame the manga...

Really bothersome to write without compromising the story plot we are seeing NOW

Okay this one would be a rewrite of reborn from the ashes but with more thought to…well…everything teheheheh ^^;

Have fuuuuuuun (/=3=)/

* * *

_**When spring comes**_

_**Prologue**_

There she was lying in her hospital bed, although she seemed peaceful and serene, her mind was about to explode. So many things are happening, too many things.

She looked at the setting sun. A week passed since she was brought to the hospital, many people came, except him. Her team came; Sakura, Ino and Tenten came; Neji came, even her father came. All except him, the one she wanted to reach.

"_Because I love you…"_ Those words…they never reached his heart did they? Not even a decent rejection he gave her…

She sighed in deception, her heart was suffocating even more now, she overheard some conversations about her, and the future of the clan, sooner or later she would be disowned by the clan, and Hanabi would be heiress.

"Hinata-sama?" She heard someone knock the door.

"Neji-nii-san, hi." She smiled

"I brought something that might cheer you up." He gave her the string instrument.

"Mother's Biwa, oh nii-san, you didn't have to…"

"I knew it would make you feel better, the least I hope."

"Thank you nii-san…" She smiled and he smiled back, she was suffering a great deal, and she needed something to bring her good memories.

"Remember your mother used to play and tell us stories…" He said sitting beside her bed.

"Yes, such good times…I remember as it was yesterday…"

"Then would you mind playing something…for me?" She was caught up in surprise

"I- I don't think…It's been so long since I played…" She looked at hi eyes, so calming and comforting. "Okay then…I'll try my best…" He smiled.

She started to play, sliding her fingers trough the strings, each note seemed to penetrate in their souls, until there was nothing else, just the sweet tunes of the instrument. She sang in a voice so sweet it could soft the hardest of hearts.

"_watashi no kokoro nai no anata no kioku o tamotsu, ha watashi tachi ga saido au made."_(I maintain your memory inside my heart, until we meet again.)

"You still remember the words…" Neji said.

"Yes…still…" She smiled sadly; he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. She was so broken and torn, that if he tried to gather the pieces he would break her even more. So they remained in silence. For three days he would come to hear her play.

On the third day, she couldn't bare staying another minute in that room, she took her clothes and her backpack that were in the drawer and jumped out of the window. Without looking back…she left.

She travelled for about 2 days and stopped in a small town to buy food, she knew she had to avoid the Aburame territory and The Nara forest, she was leaving for good and didn't want to go back that soon. She looked to the sky, sunny, but a cold chill warned the proximity of the winter. The river country would be a good solution, her goal was the place from her mother's tales_, "the sea no one has ever dared to sail is the center, its wild waves are the fortress that keeps the mist and its secrets concealed."_

She remembered her mother's words. She needed to see for herself, if it's true…then she could change…if it wasn't, well…she wasn't' thinking on this possibility right now.

After two more days she reached the west side of the river that crossed that small shinobi-less country. Her wound started bleeding again the day before but she only stopped the bleeding with some of her medical skills, she didn't want to waste chakra before she reached the shore. She stopped ant the river to drink water, however, the wound started to react strangely increasing the pain, she coughed and saw her own blood go down the stream. Her vision started to blur and she saw nothing more.

when she was waking up the pain wasn't as strong as before, her vision was still blurry but she could see a dark figure staring at her, probably a man.

"Too stubborn to die aren't you? "

her vision faded again and when she woke up she saw no one else but herself , her chest was bandaged with new fabric, she thought she had just dreamed, but someone really attended to her wounds or else she would be dead, her gratitude feelings began to turn into frustration, how vulnerable was she for her life and kekkei genkai be in the hands of complete stranger. She ate some bread she had with her and continued in the direction of the sea.

She sat on the rocky beach and waited, she didn't know how long she would, she fell asleep. Before the sun rose she heard something coming in her direction, she opened her eyes and saw a very dense and cold mist, so cold that it seemed to penetrate her skin like a thousand knives, it started to surround her, like a lion surrounds it's prey, however the power she felt wasn't menacing, she then heard a voice in a mocking tone.

" Is the ugly duckling torn from the harsh winter? Waiting for her lovely family to rescue her from this cold nightmare"

"Who is there?!" She demanded, ignoring her another voice with a calming tone spoke

"Are you willing to learn?"

Her eyes widened, what were the words her mother ended that tale…she tried to remember. _If you are willing to learn...your heart you must unbind ... journey to the heart of this land...and without hesitation enter the mist of the five_

It is true, after all she wasn't crazy, or she had already completely lose her mind. She stood up determined to enter.

"Yes"

"Then you can enter the mist of the five." For the first time no hesitation lingered in her frail heart as she disappeared in the cold mist. Whatever waited for her in the fog, she could not be scared, now she was on the point of no return.

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

PWETTY PLIZZZZZZZZZZ *^*

I know it sucks, I don't write in such a long time u.u;  
But I will be giving my best on this work…and even with college, driving license yet to take(here in Brazil we can drive only with 18 years old) AND my German classes (which I AM NOT pleased to take T^T) I will try to post new chapters at least every Saturday okie dokieeeee


	2. Return

BWAHAHAHAHA, lol I updated sooner than I thought…

Thanks Sayomi-hime for the FIRST review (wheeeeeeeeeeee) and Rikkamaru for the second review (double wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

_**When Spring Comes**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Return**_

Seven winters rolled by, long and cold as they are, but for the first time in many years, the people could feel the arrival of a peaceful spring . However a cold chill was telling something else was coming back. Something that was long gone, but not yet forgotten.

With determined steps she entered the village, before the ninja could ask who she was, she looked blankly at him, he swallowed at her cold beautiful lavender eyes and watched her pass through the gates. She didn't stop to look at anyone, and her steps were firm as a rock, yet her walking was fluid and serene. Chatter started, but no one dared to get in the way. Her destination was the Hyuuga compound, and once she was there she knocked on the door two times.

A young servant answered the door.

"How can I help…Oh!" She was too scared to say anything else when she saw those eyes. The woman didn't spoke a word.

"What do you think you're doing with this door open?! Hiashi-sama doesn't want to be disturbed and…" The old woman stopped on her tracks when she saw her.

The young woman smiled with kindness.

"Hanako-san would you please take me to my father."

"B-bu-but of course! I will take you to Hiashi-sama right away" The old woman said bowing.

The other girl stood there in awe as the visitor entered.

As they walked trough the compound she noticed how everything was still the same and sighed in deception and relief.

They reached the Hyuuga private training grounds where Hiashi was training with Hanabi who was about 17 now.

"Hiashi-sama…"

"I told you we were not to be interrupted and…" He gasped as he turned around to see a 23 year old woman with the spitting image of his diseased wife.

"I am home…father." She lightly bowed.

"Hinata…is that…is that really you?" I thought you were dead."

She looked at him first with a cold emotions then she smiled gently.

"But I'm alive."

"What's all this fuss about?" Hanabi approached.

"Hello, Hanabi."

"You…are you…it can't be…Onee-chan!" She ran into her sisters arms. " I thought you were dead! I missed you so"!

"Is good to be home Hanabi."

"Hinata, we have to talk." Hiashi said in a serious tone.

"I know." Before they could say anything else one of the maids rushed into the room.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, the hokage is here." It wasn't very much of a surprise after all she knew people started to gossip and eventually her return would reach the ears of Tsunade, however, it was not Tsunade that came to see her.

"Welcome Hokage-sama." Hiashi said bowing his head slightly.

Hinata was in awe, the man was tall, had tanned skin, golden hair and those blue she knew so well.

"Hinata-chan, I can't believe you're alive!" He said hugging the woman.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Could it be that you?"

He didn't let her go, and his embrace was warm and brought so many memories to her.

"He is Hokage now Hinata, he became Hokage two years after you disappeared." Hiashi said.

Hinata broke free from her friends embrace and smiled.

"I am very happy for you" However her smile seemed sweet and kind Naruto felt something different about her, she was emanating such an intense force he could not tell if she was really Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, I have very important clan matters to discuss with my daughter now." Hiashi said in a respectful tone.

"Oh, okay then , Hinata-chan, meet me in the office after this okay? I will inform our friends you've returned" He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She bowed and the address to him left deception in his blue eyes.

He left, and Hiashi looked at his daughter with concern, no stuttering or blush came upon her, and the same force Naruto felt, started to worry him, wondering what has become of his daughter.

"Come Hinata, I called the council for an emergency gathering."

"Hai."

They went to the council room and when she entered the elders gasped and were too confused to say anything.

Hinata bowed and sat before the council.

"Hinata-sama…how did you..?"

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that I have come to take my place as the leader of this clan" She said in a strong tone.

"But…We thought you were dead and…"

"I know exactly what you thought, you thought that now that failure is finally dead we can make Hanabi the Heiress."

"Don't say that in such a hard tone, Hinata-sama, all we did was to think of the clan's future."

"You did, didn't you." She said serious. Before they could respond to her serious glare she continued.

"But don't worry, I knew you wouldn't let me assume, when I just came back from the dead. I am willing to show my worth."

"You mean, a combat? Hanabi is strong but she is a lot younger than you." The elders started arguing. Then the eldest of the council with his weak but steady voice spoke and all went quiet.

"Hinata-sama will fight the stronger man in the clan, if she wins, we will accept her as our new leader, however, if she fails, she will be disowned by the clan and Hanabi-sama will be the heiress."

"You will only know who is your opponent in the day of the combat. Which will happen in two months…" One said.

"No no, this weekend" Another one said

"Two weeks!" The ruckus started again until the elder spoke again.

"One week."

Hinata bowed and exited the room, Hanabi was waiting here.

"Nee-chan…I heard everything…"

"I know Hanabi, I'm sorry, but I must be leader, or else this family will continue to be torned apart."

"I don't blame you, this is your right, and I never wanted to be heiress in first place, I don't think I could handle the council. But…what do you mean by that?"

"Hanabi-chan, I know what I must do know. This will be my goal, and stay out of this as much as you can; things will start to heat up now."

"Nee-chan don't scare me like that…you sound so…different…"

"Unfortunately Hanabi-chan, I am different, sometimes you must pay a price to get what you want…"

"And what is it that you want nee-chan?" Hinata didn't reply, she just smiled sadly at her little sister and walked away.

She went to her room, and found it empty and dusty. The sight didn't surprise her at all. It was so like them to dispose something when it became useless to their greedy purposes.

She heard a voice behind her.

"Seven years Hinata. Seven long years without a single letter telling us at least that you were alive!" Her father said, angry and frustrated.

"A letter would only make you come after me…" She coldly answered

"Oh, and you think we didn't, Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled. She turned and glared, until she saw something she had never seen before…the liquid began to overflow in the eyes of the man before her…_"Tears?...is he…is he crying? For me?"_

"Do you know what you put me through? Do you know the pain a father feels when his child dies before him…? No you don't. Do you know how painful it was to _replace_ you?"

" I am sorry father, if I made you feel such pain. But I couldn't reveal my whereabouts, and I can't do it even now, for I made a vow. I paid the price and returned as what you always wanted…a strong Heir. However I love you from the depths of my heart, THIS is not for you. It is for Neji and all those who suffered under that vile council's hands."

"What do you mean…"

"You will understand…eventually. Now I have to find a place to sleep. Because I seemed to have lost my place in this compound…" Before Hiashi could say anything she continued. " But don't worry father…I will earn it back" She smiled and started to walk away, a true smile he haven't seen in ages. He smiled too. Thanking his beloved daughter's return

"Hinata…" He called. She turned back. " Your room will be ready tomorrow." She nooded and turned, he called again.

"And Hinata…welcome back home" She smiled once again and left the compound and headed for the Hokage's office.


	3. Reunion

_**When Spring Comes**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Reunion**_

She went to the Hokage's office, and a man greeted her.

"Welcome Hyuuga-sama, Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

"Thank you." She smiled making the chuunin blush a little.

Before she entered she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, when she finally enter…

"SURPRISE!" _"WHAT THE FRIKING HELL!" _A bunch of people she could recall being her friends popped out of nowhere and scare the hell out of her.

"HINATA-CHAAANNN WELCOME BAAAAACKKKK!!!" When Naruto said he was going to tell her friends…she didn't expect a welcome party at his office.

"Guys…what…" She surely was caught off her guard, that made the blonde Hokage smirk like crazy.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten ran into her making a big group hug.

"Aw Hinata-chan we thought you were dead…we missed you so much!"

"I know girls; I missed you a lot too." She smiled trying to calm her friends down.

"Hey hey! Don't get her all by yourselves!" "Woof!" She heard the familiar barking and Akamaru's voice (AN: kekekekekeke w)

"Kiba-kun, Akamaru, Shino-kun!" She hugged her teammates.

"Team 8 wasn't the same without you Hina-chan!" Kiba said.

"Yes, welcome back Hinata." Shino said in a low and calming tone.

"I'm so happy to know you are alive Hinata-chan…" Everyone hugged Hinata as she was a little puppy., however, she felt something different yet familiar, but in that crowd she didn't pay much attention.

"Ano…where is Neji-nii?"

"He is in a mission but he will be back tomorrow, relax Hinata-chan!" Tenten said smiling.

"What are we still in this office! Lets go celebrate!" Naruto said and everyone went to the Karaoke bar to have a good time with their long lost friend.

There was drink and food and they were having a great time.

"Nee Hinata-chan! You are so pretty! Your Hair is so long now!" Ino said touching her friends hair which now went to the length of her knees, she wore a white short kimono, long sleeved, details in light purple, and an lavender obi. On both shoulders there was the Hyuuga flame emblem.

"YES INDEED! HER HAIR INSPIRES YOUTH AND VIRTUES OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE!"

"Lee…just…ah…nevermind..." Ino sighed

"Arigato Ino-chan, Lee-kun"

"I guess no man in this village will be able to resist our Hina-chan now tehehehe" Ino smirked.

"Ino! Stop scaring Hinata-chan!" Tenten said

"Im not scaring her…I was just saying that she is so pretty now that it will be a piece of cake to get a boyfriend."

"Ino-chan…I'm not interested in that kind of things now…" Both girls blinked.

"You are…not into… HIM…anymore?" They whispered pointing at the blonde.

"HAHAHAHA, why would I? It has been so many years, I got over that…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" She smiled gently.

"YOSH! NOTHING LIKE A YOUTHFUL SINGLE BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WHO LOOKS ONLY AT THE FUTEURE LYING AHEAD!"

"LEE!" both girls scared the poor guy away..

"Girls, is Lee's hair…"

"Ino started cutting two years ago, it is surprisingly better."

"Yeah, everyone seems so happy."

"Yes, after Madara was dead for sure, everything seems more peaceful now…even broken friendships were rebuilt…" Tenten said as discretely pointed to the back of the bar. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise to see the Uchiha sitting , and worst of all staring at HER. That knew how to send chill up and down your spine. _"So that was the energy I felt before" _  
They stared at each other for a pretty long time, his onyx orbs penetrating in her pearly one, however, he could never read her eyes.

"Yo Sasuke-teme help me here with this will ya!" Naruto called.  
"Hai hai.." he answered in a boring tone. He took one more look at Hinata and continued to his friend.

"Nee Hinata-chan…what do you think?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Nani, weren't you paying attention, we must go shopping!"

"Oh, I'm sorry but until next week I have some serious business with my clan, and I wont be able to spend time with you girls."

"Aw so sad, we will arrange some other time then"

"Yes I would love to." She smiled.

"KAWAII! Hinata-chan is so cuuuuteeee!" Ino squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Stop it Ino, you will kill her!"

The night went on and Hinata had a wonderful time with her friends, but the night was almost over, and she needed to sleep. She bid farewell to her friends.

"Hey Hinata why don't you come to my house, Naruto-kun told me your room in the Hyuuga compound isn't ready yet…" Ino invited.

"Thank you Ino-chan, I hope I'm not a bother…"

"My dear Hinata-chan, I had to fight over everyone else in that party to offer my house."

"What?"

"Yeah, everyone wanted you to sleep on their houses, but I won!"

"I'm glad you did, you know…Kiba-kun snores" She smiled and Ino laughed her butt off.

"Poor Kiba! So, lets go?"

"Hai."

"BYEEE HINATA-CHAAAANNNN! WELCOME BACKKKK!" She looked back at some of the friends that didn't leave yet, only to see those black and cold eyes staring her again, whatever this guy was thinking she didn't like it in anyway.

Ino's parents greet Hinata with warm and kindness.

"Aw Hinata-san, I was so relieved when you came back." Ino's mother said almost crying. "Oh, and you are just like your mother when she had your age…" Ino and Hinata's mother were close friends before her death.

"Have a good rest my dears…"

"Yeah yeah mom…" Ino said a bit annoyed. Hinata giggled. "Heeyyy what are you laughing at Hyuuga!" She said in a mocking tone.

"Ino-chan, you have a wonderful family." Ino smiled sadly knowing what she was thinking.

Hinata placed her futon beside Ino's. and they prepared to sleep

That was one marvelous night she had, the only thing the bothered her that night was the Uchiha stealing glances at her every now and then. She sighed. "_What's with that guy…?"_

"Hinata-chan."

"Hai?"

"I'm happy you are back."

"Me too Ino-chan…good night."

"Good night." The lights were turned off and Hinata fell into a peaceful slumber she didn't have in years.

"_Is good to be home"_

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHA END OF ANOTHER CHAPPIEEEEEE

I know I know…it sucks….but im LAZYYYYYY so get over it…

OMGEEEEEE SEND ME A REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPPPPPYYYYYYY

Oh and give your guesses about the pairing!

JA NE!


	4. Flowers

HYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Its mehh… again…with the fourth chappieeee

KYAAAAAAAAA Rikkamaru-CHAAAAANNN THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEW! 3

Have fuuniezzzzzzzz

_**When Spring Comes**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Flowers**_

The sun beams gently passed through the window glass waking up the pearly eyed woman. She slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the sudden light, and smiled. She didn't have such a good night of sleep since…she couldn't even remember that last time.

She got up and found out that Ino was already up, since her bed was done. Hinata packed her small futon and changed her clothes. She sighed _"Today I'll return to the compound..."_ She came down the stairs and found Ino's mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata-san, I've prepared your breakfast. Please sit down."

"I'm sorry I overslept." Hinata said after bowing and sat at the table.

"Oh no dear, I just woke up too, It's Ino, she's been busy with the flower shop, and wakes up before the sun rises to take care of the plants." She said putting three dishes in front of the Hyuuga.

"I didn't know what you usually eat for breakfast, so I did one your mother use to kake gohan( rice with egg sauce), tsukemono(pickles) and miso-shiru (miso soup)."

"Thank you Yamanaka-san"

"No need to use such formalities dear, now eat it up before it gets cold." She said, Hinatasmiled, how long has it been since she heard such a motherly tone. She ate in silence, although Ino's mother was the talkative time, Hinata would only nod politely and use short sentences.  
Even after she finished her breakfast she remained with the old woman hearing stories about Yamanaka's friendship with her mother. "You know, your mother was really talented medic nin, but when she married your father that council forbid her to do anything relating to ninjas, and she quitted everything for your father…" Hinata didn't know that, her mother a medic nin, and as suffocated as her by the council.

"Must have been so hard for her…"

"It was…to abandon something that was part of her, but she had the love of her life and you. I remember when you were born, she was so happy to have a girl, and then came your little sister. You two made her the happiest woman I've ever seen." She smiled sadly.

"Thank you…" Hinata replied quietly.

"For what my dear?"

"For everything. Sharing such happy and painful memories with me. I will be always grateful."

The older woman smiled as Hinata bowed.

"I must go now. Thank you for everything." On her way out the woman called her once again.

"And Hinata-san…Don't let anyone ruin your happiness, and be a thousand times happier and your mother."

"I will." She smiled and bowed her head. On her way out she saw Ino in the flower shop watering some plants.

"Ohayo Ino-chan."

"Hinata-chan! Ohayo!"

"Your mother told me you came here before sunrise."

"Yeah, now that spring is near, the buds are starting to grow. And we need to be extra careful with them." Hinata walked around the shop and near the front door on the outside of the shop were beautiful small white and purple flowers.

"What about these ones Ino-chan, do they bloom before the others?"

"Oh this one is _Chionodoxa luciliae_ also known as _Glory of the snow. _They bloom in the winter."

"They look so fragile, and still they manage to survive during the winter?"

"Yes, I think those flowers really match you. As pretty as you Hinata-chan…"

"Thanks Ino-chan…" She smiled sweetly.

"I'll be in the back if you need me for anything…" Hinata nodded.

Hinata should be going by now, but she really liked those flowers…and while she was falling under that flower's spell, she didn't realize someone was looking at her, admiring her.

Her smile, framed by light purple flowers, and her eyes, illuminated by the gentle sun light, send shivers up and down his spine. She was the loveliest creature he had ever seen, and was captivated by her essence. First time feeling this way…no. He was amazed by her long before everything. However, hatred suffocated her memory, until the first buds began to appear during the beginning of the winter seven years ago. They survived seven years of cold winter before they would bloom again. He still wasn't found of that feeling, but he was not able to turn his eyes away from hers. She would probably never notice him, as the shadows were part of him, and he could never touch such pure light as her. The only thing he could do was steal glances from her pure eyes.

She suddenly came back from her daze, and went in the flower shop, in a few moments she was back again along side with Ino, who hugged her and bid her goodbye.

"_That feeling again…is he around here?" _She sensed his chakra, although he was concealing it…her all knowing eyes could see right through him. Without saying a word she activated her Byakugan, turned her head, and pierced into his dark orbs. He smirked at her serious face. He thought she was going to talk to him, but she only glared, making him aware that she knew he was staring at her. That was unexpected…her glare was cold, but yet fascinating…_ "How much more did she change…?" _He asked himself.

She turned once again deactivating her Byakugan. _"She thinks she intimidated me enough with that glare of hers, she is awfully mistaken." _He followed her, but she didn't need the Byakugan to know the Uchiha was as stubborn as a rock, but she didn't want to confront him in the middle of the street, she didn't have time for that.

She, or better, they, headed to the Hyuuga compound. The girl from yesterday opened the door.

"Ah! Hinata-sama, welcome! Your room is ready and Neji-sama is waiting for you." She said letting the woman in.

"Thank you. What's your name again?" Hinata asked smiling.

"My name is Miki, Hinata-sama."

"Thank you Miki-chan." She smiled again, and the girl smiled at her acknowledgement, as she was used to be called by "hey you" or "Girl" because of her branch member status.

She entered one of the tea rooms and found Neji sitting.  
"Hinata-sama!" Neji said getting up and rushing over her.

"Nii-san…" She said hugging her cousin.  
"I missed you so much, when they told us you were dead I…I'm so sorry Hinata-sama, I couldn't do nothing for you back then." She let go of his hug, and smiled.  
"I should be thanking you Nii-san. Your memory gave me strength to continue and return here."

"Where have you been all this years?" He asked as they both sat to drink tea.

"I've been training. I came back yesterday and talked to the council…"

"And…?" He asked curious and hopeful.

"I will have to fight for my right as heiress." Neji sighed in deception.

"And who are you going to fight Hinata-sama?"

"I don't know yet…the council decided that next week I would be facing the strongest man in the clan. "

"Next week? Isn't it a little too soon?"

"The elder decided that himself, and I wish it was sooner, I hate to be this anxious…"

"Hmm… I see you've grown out your hair. Its very pretty."

"Thank you nii-san." She said blushing lightly.

"And you are not stuttering anymore, that's great!"

"A clan leader must have no doubts in her words."

"And you are talking as one already" He chuckled

"I really missed our tea time."

"Yeah…Hanabi is too loud to stand our tea time…"

"I don't doubt it" She smiled.

"Excuse me…" the girl named Miki, from before, entered the room bowing.

"The council wishes to speak to you Neji-sama."

"I'm on my way, thank you Miki-san."He said looking at her, making her blush, she bowed again and then left.  
"Agh, this council won't let me spend my few spare time with you will they?"

"Are you too busy these days?"

"Yeah, It' a mission overdose…I was nominated for captain but..."

"Captain of what?"

"Of one ANBU squad."

"That's wonderful Neji-nii!" She said smiling.

"Thanks Hinata-sama, but I wish I had more spare time, now that you came back..."

"Oh, and you think I'll have spare time..."

"I was hoping so I had an excuse to rest" Hinata giggled "I wish I could stay a bit longer but..."

"I know nii-san, don't worry, I'll be in the training grounds if you need anything."

"Okay." He said leaving

Hinata got up and headed to her destination. She didn't want to train inside the compound; knowing that they didn't want her as leader, they would do anything to make her lose, and training there would be giving them opportunity to study her and plan something fishy. She went to the kitchen and prepared some tea for when she finished her training.

"Hinata-sama! Oh, please let me do this!" One of the maids said.

"No need to, before, no one would try to stop me making tea..."

"But now you are..."

"Different?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll let some for you." The maid giggled and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Hinata smiled and started to walk away. "Ano... Hinata-sama" She turned around.

"Why are you taking two tea cups? Are you expecting someone?"

"You could say so..." She smirked leaving the maid in confusion.

Hinata took her mother's Biwa and the tea, and left.

When she arrived at the training grounds, she knew she wasn't alone, but she decided not to be bother during her training.  
While he observed her with attentive eyes, she took a scroll of weapon summoning, and with a swift move she took a Yumi(japanese bow).

There were five straw dummies 7 meters away from her, she placed her feet outward at a 60 degree angle from each other, forming a "V", then she straightened her back. With her right hand she took grip of the bowstring, while her left hand was in the bow, she turned her head to face her targets. She rose the bow above her head, and bringing down the bow while spreading her arms, simultaneously pushing the bow with the left hand and drawing the string with the right, until the arrow was level with the eyebrows, completing the draw.

At his eyes, there was nothing special, until he started to feel something, he took a better look. While she inhaled deeply, he could see her chakrataking over the arrow, it was pearly white in color and gave a strong feeling of burning. He heard her whisper with her eyes closed "no thoughts...no illusions". Opening her Byakugan eyes she let her breath and arrow go. it was so fast he couldn't see it, and when it reached the dummy in the center, the straw burst into flames. His eyes watched in awe as she walked up to the dummy, took her arrow(which was not on flames) and gently blew over the dummy making the flames stop. He was so amazed that he forgot to activate his sharingan to study her movements.

She went back to her original place, with her Byakugan deactivated. She cleaned her arrow, and put her weapon in the gound. She kneeled beside her small back pack, and started to pour the tea into the two cups.

"You should come quickly or the tea will get cold...Uchiha-san." tch he was caught again. Or he sucked in hiding, or she was one hell of a tracker.  
Probably it was the second. He sighed and came down the tree. He walked up to her and sat in front of her taking the cup.

She didn't say anything, not even looked at him, she just drank her tea slowly. They stood there in silence. His curiosity about her couldn't stop growing.

"How long did you kn.." Before he could finish she spoke.

"Since the flower shop..." She took another sip of her tea.

He felt stupid stalking her like that AND being caught...twice...

"I won't lie to you Uchiha-san, you are starting to annoy me. I don't intend to have my techniques spied on, specially by you." She said.

"Can I ask why?"

"Let us say, you are not the loyal type." He didn't like the comment.

"Look who is talking... As I can see Hyuuga, we are not that different, and if I remember correctly, you left village to become more powerful...only because you weren't found you were taken as dead. What can I do if I didn't hide myself as a scared animal."

He expected her to frown at his comment, but she didn't. She look up to him, not glaring but with a serene expression.

She didn't say a word for a long time.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked impatient.

"There is nothing left to be said as you said it all." She...agreed with him. Her personality was still the same, she wasn't interested in going against someone's opinion, and took everything without complaining.

"But...I wonder why are you doing all this..."

"To save what is left of people I love." She said looking at him again, this time with a gentle smile. As similar as they could be, he once again realized that they were as different as earth and sky.

"That's why you are fighting for the title as leader of the Hyuuga?"

"So you heard that too...well, we can't have it all in one day, can we?" She smiled.

"I guess not." He look at her eyes, trying not to fall under her spell again.

"HINATA-SAMA!" as they heard someone calling her, he disappeared before anyone could see them.

"Neji-nii"

"I was looking for you and..." He saw the other cup of tea in front of her. "was anyone here with you?" She didn't anwser.

"Hinata-sama..."

"So what the council wanted?" She said trying to change the subject. If Neji knew she was talking to the Uchiha, well...she rather not think about the fuss it would cause.

"oh yeah..."He frowned

_flashback_

_"Neji-san, you are well aware of Hinata-sama's intentions to become this clan's head. And she must have already told you, that she will fight the strongest man in the clan for the title..."_

_"Yes, but, what does it have to do with me?"_

_"Even though you are a branch member, your strength is incontestable, so we decided that you will fight Hinata-sama."_

_"What?! I can't! Better yet, I won't! She was like my sister, and now she is back you want me to fight her?! I can't do it! You must choose someone else!"_

_"Neji-san, for the sake of our clan, you must fight. We cannot have a leader that would lose to the branch house!"_

_"No! I won't betray her!" He said in a strong tone._

_"Then you leave us no other choice..." One of the elders said while activating the caged bird seal. Neji screamed in pain while holding his head. After the man stopped, Neji was panting heavily_

"'I'm sorry Hinata-sama..."

"For what?"

"For not being able to protect you..." He said, lowering his head as frustation dug a hole in his heart.

_"I should have expected that to happen...those bastards from the council used that damned seal to use him once more. Probably he will be my oponent..."_

She smiled sadly. "Thank you nii-san..." She said embracing him. "They won't be able to control you or torture you anymore..."

"It's a promise..." She whispered holding him tight.

"Your words always seems so hopeful Hinata-sama." He said, they broke apart.

"Come let's have some tea..." She said, they sat near a tree which was already in bloom, and spent some minutes in the silence.

"The flowers are blooming...spring feels so near..." Hinata said taking a deep breath.

_"I don't want to cause suffering to anyone, specially Neji-nii, I wonder if I'll be able to become head of the clan..."_

"Look, there is only on left..." Neji pointed. " But I know that when it blooms, it will be the fairest of all flowers..." He said smiling at Hinata, who smiled back. She took the biwa and began to play. Sasuke, who was watching the whole scene from a near by tree, enjoyed her playing remembering what his mother said about biwas

_"Ne, mom, what is this?" The little boy asked holding the instrument._

_"This is a Biwa Sasuke. It's meant for storytelling and is a very delicate instrument." The woman said taking the Biwa from her son's hands "One can only play it's full meaning if the hands are light as a petal and the soul pure as snow..."_

As her melody consumed the forest,he closed his eyes...

"The fairest of all flowers indeed..."

* * *

TAH DAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

here is a picture of the flower glory-of-the-snow .com/STOCK%20C/Chionodoxa%  
I thought it matched Hinata's personality so well...

I hope the chappies are not too short...

well, I'll try updating as soon as possible okaaaaaayyyyyy

SEND MEH SOME SUGGESTIONS TOOOOOOOOO....(about anything and everything! X3)

PWEETTTYYYY PLEASEEEEEEE SEND MEH A REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW(and I'll give u a cookie =3)

ja ne


	5. Before The Storm

Thanks a lot to Kahokoflower123 for the review =3

PREPARE FOR SOME NARUHINA MOMENTZZZ!!!! 3

* * *

_**When Spring Comes**_

_**Chapter **__**IV**_

_**Before the storm**_

Hinata stared at the skies while playing the melody, she looked then at the man beside her, he had his eyes closed and was leaning on the tree. She got used to his presence, and before they realized they spent their afternoons with each other. They would drink tea in silence, then he would hear her calming melody and she, well, even if it didn't matter much if she was alone, his presence was…comforting in a way…

Six days passed by, and each single one of them Sasuke would wait for her in the training grounds, however, on the 7th day, he waited, but she didn't come. His first thoughts made him angry. _"How dare she! She just decides not to show up! Who does she thinks she is, throwing me away like I was some useless distraction to her!" _This is how he usually deals with sadness and disappointment, turn them into hate. He walked back to the village main street and heard some girls talking, the Hyuuga name being involved caught his attention.

"Did you heard about the Hyuuga face off is going to happen today?!"  
"Yeah! I wish I could go see Neji-kun fight but, only Hyuugas can go…"  
"Oh man, I really wanted to see that too, now that that girl came back from the dead…But personally, I think they are giving too much attention to that girl, she was never useful to the village and now, she wants to be the head of the most powerful clan in the country…she is like… so whatever, ya know?!"  
"Totally…" Sasuke gritted his teeth he almost blew up those girl's head if he wasn't hit for sudden realization and guilt.

_Flash back from the day before_

"_Would you like to have__ more tea, Uchiha-san?" She asked in a quiet tone._

"_Hn." He nodded, she took the small teapot and gently poured tea in his cup. Today was white tea, and he really enjoyed it, it wasn't too bitter or too sweet. She took a sip from her own cup and began to play another song, however the song felt different to him, he didn't know why but the notes she played carried deep concern, bitterness and even fear._

"_Why are you so anxious?" He asked out of the blue. She stopped the music, a bit surprised by his question. She looked at him, he seemed annoyed and his face was demanding an answer._

"_Tomorrow I will fight for my right as the Heir to the clan…" She said lowering a bit her head, however she lifted it up and smiled sweetly. "But it's really nothing, don't' mind my behavior today…" He raised an eyebrow._

"_You melody seems so different today, as you were carrying the world on your back…why is that?"_

"_Oh really, I didn't realized, I'm sorry to annoy you."_

"_Is not annoying…just curious, since you came back you always seemed so superior about everything and now…" He looked at her pearly eyes and lost his words…again. "Forget it."_

"_She didn't respond, just closed her eyes and went back to playing, Sasuke was so angry he fell for those eyes of hers, he couldn't notice the small smile that appeared on her lips as she played. He turned his head and eyes to her just to be bewitched by her smile once again, a slight blush colored his pale cheeks and a smile formed on his own face.  
Nothing could be more perfect._

_End of flashback_

"Damn it! I forgot it was today!" He stood there without knowing what to do until he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Sasuke-teme!" The blonde said running to him. "What a coincidence, I was on my way to the Hyuuga Manor, and didn't expect to see you here."

"Why are you going there?"

"As the Hokage, the Hyuuga council invited me to watch it and I really want to cheer on Hinata-chan! She will need all the help she can get, and I want to be there for her!" Sasuke didn't like how his blonde friend sounded.

"And you? Are you not going?"

"How could I go baka?! Only Hyuugas can go!"

"That's odd, I thought they would call you too…"

"And why is that?"

"Other clans were invited, I mean the head of each one… If I'm not mistaken, the Aburame clan will be there, the Nara clan too." Sasuke was getting angry, before the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, they were the second most respectable clan in the country, why didn't he get an invitation?

"But Maybe you weren't called because those council guys are afraid you might copy the abilities Hinata-chan and her opponent will show…"

"That's a possibility…" after a moment in silence Naruto spoke.

"You wanna come?"

"What?! I just said, I wasn't invited! Are you capable of hearing?"

"I know, but if you want to come so badly…I could talk to them…." He grinned.

"WHAT?! You are out of your mind if you think I'll waste my time watching some stupid clan fight." He said crossing his arms.

"Fufufufufufu, are you suuure?…they will probably going to have food after the fight…"

"Do you really think I care for food! I'm not you remember!" He was really angry for not being invited, he was so angry that he wanted to go just to make those guys go…yes…he knew he was incredibly childish.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yosh! Then let's go!"

Hinata woke up from her nap, it was almost time. She sighed in disappointment, she was having a very nice dream, although she would never admit it. The events the day before made her feel more relieved, she looked at the Biwa in the corner of her room and smiled at the memory, when silence never felt so perfect.

She washed her face and started to comb her long and silky hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I wonder if he will get mad at me for not showing without explaining things properly." She sighed "Well, guess he'll have to deal with it." She came down stairs and saw the servants preparing the seats for the event. She didn't know why they were inviting people to watch, maybe it was to pressure her, she didn't know, but she suspected they were planning something very fishy.

She went to the kitchen and took an apple. Eating too much wouldn't be wise before a serious fight but starving wouldn't help her either. She went back to her room, and sat on the window sill eating her apple.

She could see the sun still high in the sky, it was probably 3 o'clock, her fight would be at 4. She heard people gathering downstairs, and heard a very familiar loud voice she knew so well.

She went down once more and saw Naruto talking with one of the council members.  
" Hokage-sama, we really are grateful that you've come, but, we can't let the Uchiha watch the fight." Her eyes widened in surprise, she then saw the raven haired man standing behind her blonde friend.

"I give you my word he won't use his sharingan to copy any techniques, but what you did was offensive to his clan's name ."

"As if there was still a name to be protected." One of the council members said mocking.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Kazuki-san." Hinata said approaching the scene.

"Hi-Hinata-sama? What are you…?"

"I still live here, as far as I know. And you shouldn't treat Uchiha-san that way, it is…how can I put it…immature to let your own fears of such ancient clan, interfere in this kind of matters. Besides, if you invited the Hokage himself, it would be very impolite to mistreat one of his companions." She said smiling coldly at the man, making Sasuke smirk and Naruto grin.

"Yes Hinata-sama." The man said bowing his head.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama" She bowed.

"Why are you calling me that? Don't act in such cold formalities with me Hinata-chan."

"Of course not Naruto-kun." She smiled. " Oh, and welcome too Uchiha-san."

"Nahhh, don't worry about him, he probably came for the food…" Naruto said putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Sasuke was boiling in anger, he didn't know what angered him most…the comment about food, or Naruto's arm around Hinata.

"I told you before Naruto, I am not you! And I didn't came here for the food!" They childish discussion made Hinata giggle.

"Then what did you came for teme?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke couldn't answer, he looked at Hinata who smiling at Naruto's comments. Why did he came here after all?

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san, Hinata-sama, it's almost time." One of the maids said bowing.

"Thank you Hanako-san. We will be there in a moment." Hinata said and the maid left nodding. "So, let's go?" Hinata said as she started to move, however Naruto's grip on her wrist stopped her. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"One more thing before you go Hinata-chan." He said. She was caught off guard when he pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"I wish you the best of luck! No matter what happens today, you are not going trough this alone." He said almost whispering. The feeling of his embrace brought her memories, but, it felt different this time, she blushed like she was twelve again. She recomposed herself, and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered.

They broke apart and Hinata left first, with her cheeks burning and her confused heart beating so fast she could't tell if it has already stopped.

Sasuke was so surprised by Naruto's display of affection, thing he thought Naruto would do only with Sakura. Sasuke was also confused, and his blood was boiling with jealousy.

On her way to the place where the match would take place she met Shino and his father, and also Shikamaru's Father.

"Good luck Hinata-chan." Shino said.

"Thanks so much for your support Shino-kun" she said holding his hands.

"Be strong Hinata." Shikaku said smiling.

"I will be." She smiled back sweetly.

"We are here for that Hinata-chan."

"Thank you." She said as she left once again.

"Such a sweet and gentle girl. Is so sad that she has to go trough all this." Shikaku said, and Shibi nodded.

Everyone was seated, on the Naruto sat between Hiashi and Sasuke. Next to Hiashi, was seating the council members, and next to Sasuke was Shino, Shibi and Shikaku.

Hinata was facing her cousin, Neji.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-sama."

"No Neji-nii, You don't have to be sorry. Please, help me prove them I am worth." She said bowing.

Hinata took a long Dao(Chinese broadsword) and drove her blade in the ground. She kneeled holding her sword as her beloved people passed trough her head. Then she whispered.

"No thoughts, no illusions."

She got up, took her sword, and separated it into two twin Dao swords, and got into her stance.

The sky darkened and they could hear the roaring thunder, finally the storm has arrived.

* * *

BUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA did you really think I was gonna give their fight in the fourth chappie?

Tehehehe so what do ya think? Too short? I'm giving my best here, I just cut my thumb when I accidently broke a glass. And dude this hurts like hell.

DAMN YA GLASS CUPS!

OH YEAH LEAVE A REVIEWWWWW FOR THE INVALIDDDDD (fufufufufufu)


	6. Forgotten Guardian

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THANKS SO MUUUUUCHHHH!!!!! SO MANY REVIEWS =w=

Thanks gabiruchis for your three reviews (dun worry all naruhina on this fic will be onesided...on naruto's part...tehehehe)

thanks also to YingYang890, Akuma Hana, nwyd and Kira Acumichi for your lovely reviews =w=

And to sumerkiss...HECK YEAH!!! JAMES BOND ROCKZ!!11 XD

I'm glad everyone is liking the story ^______^

* * *

_**When Spring Comes**_

_**Chapter **__**V**_

_**Forgotten Guardian**_

Both Hyuugas took their fighting stance, Neji took a deep breath. _"She is right, I'll help her prove them wrong. If I don't give my best, I will be just like those who don't believe in her."_

"I believe in you Hinata-sama." He said confident. "Defend yourself."

"If you are ready…begin!"

Neji attacked first, he went over her with full speed with kunai in hand, she blocked his attacks with her twin swords, however, she couldn't manage to attack him.

Spinning her swords with all her might she managed to send him backwards and made a small cut in his clothes.

"Earth Release! Earth Spinning fist!" Neji yelled as he literally grabbed the earth and spun it, the ground opened beneath Hinata, almost losing her balance she jumped and using the lower part of the roof to get impulse, and 'flying' straight at Neji she yelled.

"Wind release! Pressure Damage Palm!" A powerful blast of wind formed on her hand, Neji almost didn't escape her attack.  
"She didn't get him yet…" Naruto said lowering his head.

"Take a better look Hokage-sama." Hiashi said, and Naruto saw Neji coughing blood.  
"Very good indeed Hinata-sama. Using pressure to damage my body without a direct hit. But you will need more than this to beat me."

The fight continued very balanced, neither of them took serious hits, but was very exhausting.

Three hours has passed and both were sweating and panting heavily.

"Come on Hinata, let's end this like Hyuugas." He said getting into his gentle fist stance.

"Yes brother…let's."

However, when one of the council members saw Neji smile, he made a gesture to another man who was hiding, everyone was so interested in the fight that no one realized the man activating Neji's seal.

Hinata made a powerful blow on him at the same time the man activated the caged bird seal.  
Neji fell to the ground and trembled with pain. Hinata understand it very well, she tried to find the responsible for that but she couldn't as the man was gone by now. Veins started to form in his neck and on the rest of his face.

She had never seen this before, what on earth was happening to him?

"N-o-nn-no! I m-u-must fi—g-gh-t! ARGGGH!" He screamed in pain, and as images of his father and his past passed trough his head, he went berserk, and attacked Hinata violently.

"What the hell happened to Neji?!" Naruto asked, everyone was too surprised or too scared to understand anything. Hinata tried to block his attacks, but whatever that seal did to him, she couldn't fight it back.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Supreme Fists!" She yelled as two huge chakra lions formed on her hand. She spun attacking Neji's body directly and sent him to the other side of the arena. That got her some time to do her final move.

"Ice release! Crystal prison!" She said blowing a strong blast of cold wind that formed a cocoon like prison around his body, leaving only his head out of the crystal.

"No way Ice Release?! How did she learned that?!" Naruto was astonished, just like everybody else.

She walked up to his fallen body, took off his head band and touched the seal which was glowing red.

"What is she doing?" Everyone was astonished

"It is your time to be free from this curse brother." She said.

"What does she thinks she is doing?! Is she going to kill him?!"

"Forbidden technique, unbind." Her hand glowed in that white chakra Sasuke saw her using once.

A bright light emanated from her hand and Neji screamed with pain, Hinata started to bleed from her nose, and everyone began to feel pressured by the white chakra.

"What is happening?!" People screamed in panic and everyone ran away of the Manor afraid of what could happened, only the council, Naruto, and the others stayed.

The light faded suddenly, there were no more screams.

"You are free..." Hinata said before collapsing in the floor , she coughed blood, but managed get up. The ice on Neji was already melted by her energy

"Look at Neji-san's head! The seal…IS GONE!" Everyone gasped, did she just?

Hinata smirked.

"As, Neji-san is incapable of fighting any longer…Hinata-sama is the winner. "

"Yes! She did it!" Naruto yelled with joy!

"NO! Who do you think you are?! How dare you remove the caged bird seal?!" One of the council members said standing up and making everyone quiet down.

"He was dying! Someone here dared to activate the seal! If I didn't do anything he would be long gone now!" She said, trying to stand.

"On whose authority you made such decision…heiress!"

"You want to know on whose authority I did that? So be it!"

She said finally standing completely. She bit her finger, she kneeled and placed her bleeding hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu." She whispered as a great seal formed beneath her hand with the Hyuuga emblem in the center.

After her words very cold and strong wind blew from the west. The wind was so strong people had to brace themselves to remain in their places.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke said.

The eldest of the council members got up, as if he knew exactly who was coming.

"Sir! Please sit down! You may get hurt" Another member said.

"He is awake." The old man said firmly without blinking his eyes.

The torches that stood in the corners lit up at once and the sky got darker as thunders were the only sound.

Hinata got up, the seal still on the ground, and looked at the sky. Everyone watched in awe and fear, as a lightning hit the center of the seal, causing a bright light that blinded everyone's eyes.

The light faded and people gasped. He was four meters tall, flames came from his shoulders and his hind legs, his teeth were sharp and his blue eyes penetrated and looked directly at the eldest council member.

Standing around Hinata was the great white tiger.

"Byakko-sama…" The elder said.

The tiger was growling at the old man. Hinata gently placed her hand on the tiger, he stopped his growling to look at her with a very serene expression. He turned again to face the others.

"**You've became so proud that you don't even show respect to your**** own guardian." **The tiger said with his penetrating voice.

"Can I ask why you have awakened after all those years?" The elder asked.

"**This clan has failed me, and forgotten me. You were honored and fearless; however you created that damned seal and divided your family to protect your foolish pride."**

"But…she disobeyed the council!" Another man said.

"**SILENCE PEST!" **The tiger roared.

"**In**** a cold winter night, this girl came to me, pleading for my help, not for power, not for vengeance, but she asked me to help her free he beloved ones from this curse. Her heart is pure and her mind is righteous, and that is the reason I made a blood oath with her."**

The eldest man spoke again.

"I am glad to see that Hinata-sama accomplished what none of us could in years." He said approaching the huge tiger.

"It's an honor to see our bond with one of the great beasts being restored." He slowly continued, and smiled at Hinata.

"This council has tested her in all ways. And now, there is nothing left to be tested. She showed us immense power, dignity and the much more greatness than we expected."

She looked at him, everyone waited for the elder's final words. And bowing his head he continued.

"I will be honored to follow and serve Hinata-sama, as our leader."

Byakko smiled.

The elder ordered the medic nins to take care of Neji, who was taken away immediately

"**Anytime you need me…Hinata-hime, call my name." **The tiger bowed his head, and Hinata touched it.

"I will always be grateful Byakko-sama."

"No Hinata-sama. We will be always grateful, for what you've done."

"**He is right Hinata-hime, if you didn't had the courage, nothing would have changed."**

Byakko turned his head at Naruto and Sasuke.

"**Take care of her in my absence." **Another lighting stroke down, and he was gone.

"HINATA-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto said rushing to her.

"What you just did was…was…Amazing…" Sasuke, Shino, Shibi and Shikaku. Were right behind him.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said hugging her.

"I am so proud of you! I could never imagine that you were trying to find a way to break the seal! To think that you have done something so grand and being ally to one of the great beasts! No father could be more proud of you!"

"Yes Hinata-san congratulations!" Shikaku said.

"Thank you everyone but…*cough* *cough*" Blood came from her mouth. And before she hit the ground Sasuke caught her, and lift her up in the 'bridal style'.

"She needs a medic…"

"N-no…I'm fine…" She said trying to move, however Sasuke wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, that's why you are staining my shirt with blood right?" He said as they walked away from the arena.

"I-I'm so sorry Uchiha-san…" She said weakly

"Don't worry, I was joking." He said smiling at her.

His genuine smile made her heart skip a beat.

After a few minutes the medic nin came out of the room where Hinata and Neji were.

"They will be fine in a few hours. However, I think you should wait a little before going in."

Hiashi, Naruto and Sasuke waited. As the Aburames and the Nara left, Hiashi said.

"You don't need to wait, Hokage-sama, you must have important matters to deal with."

"Nothing is more important than a friend's life."

"I never really thanked you, Hokage-sama."

"For what?"

"For everything. The confidence you gave to Hinata since you were kids, you were always her inspiration."

Naruto smiled, it was good to know that he made such difference in her life.

"I think we should let her rest. I must go talk to the council to arrange everything. Good night." He said leaving.

"I'm so glad for Hinata-chan…"

"Hn" Sasuke said as if it didn't matter to him. But in his mind he was dazzled by everything about her.

"I'm going in…" Sasuke said opening the door. " You teme! Wait!" Naruto said, as they both entered the room.

They saw Hinata in a white kimono standing over Neji's bed.

"Oh! Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san. I didn't realize you were there." They couldn't answer 'cause they were too busy noticing how 'fitting' the white kimono was on Hinata's body. Well Sasuke was noticing… Naruto was drooling.

"Is something wrong…?" She asked.

"No no! There is nothing wrong…everything is where it should be…" Naruto said as he recomposed himself…and began to drool all over again.

Sasuke cleaned his throat. " We just came to see if you were alright." He said looking away, and man, his cheeks were burning like hell.

"Oh, thank you so much Uchiha-san. I am fine now, and soon they will be transferring Neji-nii to his own room."

"Good, then we are leving…"

"Oh please, let me accompany you to the exit…" She said putting another robe over her.

"Thank you so much for your support. Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you were able to make it through Hinata-chan."

She smiled and they left, she went to her room and laid on her bed. Byakko, appeared again, in a smaller form beside her.

"**Hinata-hime, you really know how to choose your friends."**

"What do you mean Byakko-sama?"

"**Nothing, nothing…I suppose they make you happy…"**

"Naruto-kun always was my role model, and Uchiha-san, well, I don't know why, but his presence is comforting."

"**That's good, behind a great woman there is great man…"**

"The saying is the other way around Byakko-sama" She giggled… "And no, I don't think he is…well…I never thought of him this way, so stop inventing this crazy ideas."

"**You don't need to be so defensive about Hinata-hime…it is okay to fall…"**

"Don't! Don't say fall in love, because I AM NOT!"

"**I was just saying that you, Hinata-hime, is a very beautiful woman, and need a man beside you to support you and protect you…"**

"I thought you were doing the protecting part" She giggled.

"**Is not like you can walk with me around like I was your pet…"**

"Can't I?" She said. After a moment she sighed.

"I'm just not thinking about this kind of things lately."

"**Well, now is a good time to start over."**

She smiled at her furry friend.

"**Good-night**** Hinata-hime"**

"Good night Byakko-sama…" He slowly faded away into the night.

She fell asleep in her bed, and contempt filled her dreams that night.

How could she know that this was only the beginning of her boy trouble…

* * *

I know I know….LAAAAMMEEE chappie…

I don't really hate fighting scenes, I was just too lazy to describe it…so…IMMAAAAAGGGGINNNEEE

YAY MY STUPID THUMB IS HEALING!!!!!!!!

And thanks to the swine flu, I think I will have little more time to write after college is back =3=

Yaaaayyy

Okay now….LEAVE A REVIEW AND MAKE MEH A HAPPY LITTLE GUUURRRRLLLLL!!!!! 3


	7. How troublesome boys can get

ZOMG! AFTER ONE WHOLE YEAR ON HIATUS IM BAAAAACCCKKKK!

Thanks a lot for the patience!lmao!

Aheem…well I guess u want the chappie right..hehe right..

**WARNING!**

**This chapter might contain LOTS of NaruHina moments but REMEMBER this is NOT a naruhina fic…so don't panick…hehe**

* * *

**_When Spring Comes_**

**_Chapter VI_**

**_How troublesome boys can get_**

After the confront Neji was transferred to the hospital. Two days after and he still didn't wake up. Hinata came by his room. Every day she would sit next to his bed, play one or two songs in her mother's biwa, change the flowers and most of the time just sit there…beside him, holding his hand, hoping, praying he would wake up.

It was the third day since he lost consciousness, and Hinata was changing the flowers, on the small vase next to his bed. She jumped in surprise when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in…"

She turned to look at the unexpected guest and saw Naruto.

"Yo Hinata-chan…" He said smiling.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…what are you doing here?" she gently asked.

"Just came by to see if everything alright…"

"Neji-nii is still unconscious and I'm starting to wonder if…" She lowered her head and bit her lip. "this shouldn't be happening…" Her bangs covered her face but her voice trembling made clear for Naruto that she was on the edge. "They…they told me I was ready…why…why is this happening?" She whispered as the translucent liquid began to flow down her face.

Naruto moved. Hinata was containing her cry. He moved faster. She tried to look away. He embraced her within his arms firmly so he was sure she wouldn't break free.

"Hinata" he began on a serious tone "You did the right thing. The doctors said he will be waking up soon. You saved him Hinata."

She still didn't let her heart cry out loud and contained her sobs. She only reached out and grasped in her delicate fingers his cloak.

They stood like this for some time when she finally loosened her grasp to wipe away the tears. She smiled brightly at Naruto who let her go from his embrace.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. For me you will always be…" Naruto's eyes widened, and as a light blush came to his cheeks, his heart began to beat fast. "…a great friend." She ended the sentence. Naruto almost dropped to the ground.

"My my, how disappointing" He sighed as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing nothing… Hey, the nurses told me you've been here since morning… you must be hungry, wanna come grab some ramen, I also didn't eat yet." He said grinning.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry. Bye nii-san…" She said as she leaned over the hospital bed and laid a kiss on her cousin's forehead. "Let's go" She smiled. Before he closed the door Naruto looked at Neji.

_"You lucky bastard…"_ He thought. And walked away.

They walked together and talked mostly about Naruto's job as Hokage. As they walked along, Hinata could hear some squeals and even noticed some male blushing too. _"Guess Naruto-kun has lot of fans now." _She thought smiling.

"Aaaah, isn't that Hinata-sama!"

"Yeah I heard she beat her cousin who is an Anbu captain and now will be taken as the Hyuuga clan leader!"

"The first female clan head! She must be so strong!"

"Kakoii!"

She could hear the people talking about her , Naruto even thought he saw a light blush in her cheeks.

"Heh, looks like you're getting quite popular now Hina-chan" he said smirking.

"It shouldn't matter…" She said slightly frowning and looking away.

"Yo Naruto long time no see!" The attendant said.

"Aa! I've been busy these last days…I swear paperwork is going to kill me one of these days…"

Hinata giggled.

"Nee…You have a date Naruto-kun? It's about time!" He said looking at Hinata "And she is quite lovely! Hehe what a catch!" Naruto blushed furiously.

"N-n-no! It's not like that! Hinata-chan is just an old friend!" The waiter blinked.

"Ah? OH! You must be the Hyuuga everyone is talking about!"

"I suppose I am." She said smiling at the young man. He blushed.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna make our order?" Naruto said snapping the attendant from his trance.

"Oh…yeah sure! What are you getting?" He said preparing to write the order down.

"I want a super sized beef ramen ! Make sure its BIG!" Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah yeah whatever…and you Hinata-chan?" He turned to Hinata with a big smile.

"I would like a pork ramen please." She said smiling sweetly. The attendant stood there drooling.

"Oi! You're drooling on the paper!" Naruto said snapping the guy out.

"Huh? Oh!*aheem* excuse me…" He said leaving.

"Soo Hinata-chan…how are things back in the clan?" Naruto asked coming closer to her with arms in the counter.

"Well, they told me that they were going to make a ceremony two days before the Spring Festival…"

"Heh so you'll enter spring as a full time clan leader!"

"You could say so." She said smiling.

"This will be an awesome festival! We invited the other Kages for the celebration of the end of the war, I'm glad that now all five nations are in peace."

"That's wonderful Naruto-kun. You really are a hero" Hinata smiled making the blonde ninja blush.

"Er…Thanks"

"Here are your orders!" The attendant said placing the two bowls in front of them.

"Thank you." Hinata said gently.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said digging into the bowl.

After a while Ino and Tenten came by.

"Oiii! Hina-chan!"

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan" She greeted the duo.

"Oi Naruto! You didn't waste time did ya?" Ino said putting her arm around the other blonde.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"We were looking for Hina-chan, but she didn't tell us you were on a date, especially with you Naruto-kun…" Tenten said.

"No no, this is not a date, Naruto crossed with me at the hospital, and since we both didn't eat by that time, we came here, that's all." Hinata simply said.

"Yeah! I don't know why is everyone saying we are dating!" Naruto said trying to hide the pinkish blush. " And besides, so what if we were? Is it so impossible for us to be together?"

"It's not like that…I'm just saying is strange since she got over you long ago…" Ino said crossing her arms.

Then it struck him. She liked him…no she _loved _him. He remembered how she stood against Pein, how she confessed her love, and how he coldly moved on without caring less. He lowered his eyes in regret.

_"What a fool I was…" _

"But why were you looking for me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot. Neji-kun is awake." Tenten simply said. Hinata's eyes went wide as she rushed to the hospital

"Nii-san!" She said entering the room. Neji was there, awake. Sitting in the hospital bed with a weak smile. In his forehead…nothing more.

"Hinata-sama…"

Her eyes almost filled up with tears, she ran and hugged her beloved cousin.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yes, it's all thanks to you…I'm free at last." He said placing his hand on his forehead.

"By the way, what happened after I passed out?"

"Let us say that Hinata-chan showed those old men who is boss!" Ino said entering the room along with Naruto and Tenten.

"Haha! Really, too bad I missed that!" He chuckled.

"So when are you getting out of this place Neji?" Naruto asked.

"The doctors said that tomorrow I would be able to go home.

"Heh! Just in time for the clan's ceremony." The blonde man said.

"Huh?" Hinata looked confused

"You told me that it would be two days before the festival right, well the festival is this weekend." The Hokage explained.

"Really, I must have been so distracted…Didn't even realize…"

"Ha! It's okay Hina-chan we still got plenty of time for our sleepover! Hey! Why don't we do it after the festival! We could all go to one the houses and get ready all together for the festival, then go straight to the sleepover after that!" Ino suggested.

"I like it! I'm sure Sakura will agree too! So what do you say Hina-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, it would be fun." She smiled.

"YOSH!Its settled then! I gotta go now, duty calls!" Ino said taking off.

"I guess I should go too." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, Hina-chan, your father came by and asked me to tell you he wants to talk to you…"Tenten said.

"Oh okay then. Bye Tenten, Nii-san."

"Bye Hina-chan."

Naruto closed the door behind him. As they walked through the halls Hinata sighed.

"See, I told you he was going to be alright." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, I'm glad…"

"Er…Hinata-chan?" He began a bit embaressed.

"Yes?"

"I know you girls are having all that sleepover thing at the festival…bur…er…" He searched for the words, and his face began to look like a tomato.

"I was thinking if…you…maybe…"

"I would love to spend some time with on the festival Naruto-kun." She said reading his face. He seemed a bit lost.

"Aa…then see you at the festival." He grinned

"Yes" She smiled sweetly like she always did. They parted ways.

She was now walking alone in the streets on her way to the Hyuuga manor.

She sighed in frustration. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't lie to herself. The past is past, and those feelings would never return.

She felt a presence near her, her eyes lifted up to look around, however the streets were empty.

"Why do you do that?" He asked

She turned and saw the Uchiha's clan only remnant.

"Oh it's only you, Uchiha-san." He frowned.

"_Only _me? You don't know me at all do you? If you did you would know that I'm far more dangerous than people that _only _crossed your way." This time she frowned.

"What's with this intimidation? I don't see any reason why would you want to confront me."

"It wasn't an intimidation, just a statement, unless _you_ felt intimidated."

Her frown deepened as a smirk began to form on the man's face. She turned around and started to walk away.

"You didn't answer my question. " He declared.

"I know." She said, not stopping to look at him.

"You act with such an open pity to Naruto, like he was a lost wet kitten. You know that pity is worse than rejection right… of course you know all about that…"

She turned around and grabbed his kimono collar.

"Watch out where you step Uchiha. Do not fool yourself thinking that you can freely speak your mind to me. If you don't hold your tongue you will end up losing it."

She thought that her glare plus threat would keep him away for the meantime; however, she indeed did not know the Uchiha.  
With one hand he grabbed her wrist that hold to his shirt. The other hand he put around her waist pulling her closer. He leaned forward whispering.

"I'm sure you can take care of that…" She blushed in anger. With a burst of chakra she pulled away. Glaring, almost growling at him. The sudden burst of energy made a slight cut in his left cheek. He smirked.

"Stay away from my personal business Uchiha. I was beginning to think that you were different from the others and even similar to me…but guess I was wrong, you are as malicious as ever."

"I _am _different. I'm not drooling over you like the rest of this village just 'cause you returned all mighty. In fact my opinion about you never changed. And your current state doesn't impress me." He said in a serious tone.

She didn't answer. She just glared at him. After some moments in tense silence she spoke up.

"Stay out of my way Uchiha. I'm not interested in dealing with little boys with nothing better to do." She said turning and walking away.

" You know I never liked easy games Hyuuga. You are only making this far more interesting." He said loud enough so she could hear it.

When she reached the compound she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was THAT? What is that guy thinking! That I'm some kind of toy! Argh! And to say that I was beginning to trust him! I'm such a fool!"

"Okay Hinata….breathe in….and out… clam down now." She inhaled deeply, and then let it all out.

"Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in his office."

"Aa. Thank you Miki-chan." She went down stairs, to her father's bureau.

"Ah Hinata, come in." He commanded. " Now that things are quieter now, I wanted to talk to you about your whereabouts in the last years…"

"I'm sorry father. I cannot tell you. I can only assure you that during those seven years I learned the five ways, one of my masters was one of the many exiled Hyuugas. She was the one who taught me the unbinding technique. And thanks to them I was able to find Byakko and the other three sacred beasts. I tell you this because you are my father, and I imagine how worried you must have been. But unfortunately I cannot tell anymore than this."

Hiashi stood there, in contemplative thinking.

"I understand Hinata. You cannot betray your masters. But it really makes me a relieved to hear that you were trained by another Hyuuga. I won't bother you anymore about this subject."

"Yes."

"By the way, Hinata I have a surprise for you." He said turning around and taking a big box in his hands and placing it on the table.

"What is this?" Hinata asked amused.

"Your mother wanted you to wear this on your wedding, but I think that she would like to see you becoming this clan's future in this." He said opening the box revealing a Kimono.

It was a scarlet red and golden Kimono embroider with a white tiger pattern.

"Your mother married me in this. She would be proud to see what her daughter has become." Hinata touched the silky kimono. And smiled.

"I couldn't be happier to wear it." She said. Hiashi hugged her daughter.

After having some tea with her father she left for the training grounds.

She wondered if Sasuke would be there. But he didn't show up.

It made her relieved but still frustrated. She was training physical hits on a tree.

"Damn those men!" She said hitting the trunk "What do they" another hit " Want from me?" she was hitting the tree harder. Images from Naruto and Sasuke started to rush through her head. "GET OUT OF MY MIND ALREADY!" She shouted landing a blow so powerful it took the tree down. She sat in frustration with herself and rubbed her head with both hands.

"They are giving me a headache already!" She lied on the ground and observed the sky. Still blue and bright, and she felt a gentle breeze in her face. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into Morpheus sweet kingdom.

She dreamed about a winter seven years ago. Where she laid helplessly near a river coughing blood.

The silhouette was as blurry as it was. She could tell it was a man by the broad shoulders. However she couldn't see his face. But she could hear his voice.

_"Too stubborn to die aren't you?" _The voice was terrifying familiar. She snapped her eyes open to meet a pair of aqua green surrounded by black.

"Oh you're awake…" The man said. He had blood red hair, and wore a loosened black shirt. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember.

She looked up at the sky, which was glowing in an orange light.

"What? Already sunset! I've been sleeping all this time!"

"You were sleeping? I thought that you were hit by that tree." He pointed to the fallen trunk.

"Oh no…I accidentally broke it down trying to get rid of my frustrations." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name…" She asked getting up. He looked amused.

"Gaara."

"Okay, thanks for waking me up Gaara-san. You'll have to excuse me now but I better go home."

"You didn't say it." He declared. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Sorry, what?"

"You didn't say your name." He said on a bored tone.

"Oh sorry, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I really should be going now." She said bowing her head and quickly walking away.

Gaara looked at her with curious eyes. He turned to look at the smashed tree trunk and smirked.

"What a peculiar woman…." He said walking away.

* * *

Seeeee you survived all those naruhina moments!

**FINALLY GAARA MAKEs HIS ENTRANCE! *Cause naruto is not enough competition for Sasuke.* hihihihihi**

**Thanks for your patience after one year hiatus ^w^  
Leave a review**

**Reviews = happy me = faster chapters**


	8. One Step at a time

Awwwwnnn thanks everyone for the lovely reviews!

Lol im so sorry for having you ppl to read the fic all over ^_^;

And **Kazo-chan**…of course** Kiba-kun **will soon pop around here fufufufu

Or do you think I would use only 3 boys to torment Hinata-chan? MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**When Spring Comes**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**One step at a time**_

Hinata woke up. Feeling strangely heavy this morning.

"I shouldn't be this anxious, after all this is what I always wanted…right?" She tried to reassure herself, but her heart kept beating fast.

"C'mon Hinata. There is nothing to be scared of! It's not like someone is bursting into your…" Before she could finish a bunch of women popped into her room led by Hanabi and Ino.

"Good morning Hinata-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The women said happily. Hanabi and Ino stood there grinning like a madman at her. Hinata twitched in fear.

"What is this all about?"

"Duuh! Today is the clan ceremony nee-chan! You are the first woman to ever get to a position like this here in the village! So this whole day will be of preparations!"

"But why?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, because no woman was a clan leader before, the clan doesn't have a protocol about it, so we are using the one from the clan leader's bride, with some adjustments here and there." Hanabi explained.

"So basically you are giving me a bride day without the wedding?"

"Oh yeah! What could be better than that? You get the whole day to be treated like a princess and don't have to marry some guy at the end of the day!" Ino said grinning.

"I think I have a headache again" Hinata said putting her hand on her face and falling in the bed.

"C'mon nee-chan!"

"Yeah Hina-chan! It's not the time to be lazy!" Ino said pulling the bed sheets.

And so they dragged poor Hinata along the no-wedding-bride-day-mission as Ino declared.

In the meantime Gaara was in the Hokage's office waiting for his blonde companion.

He looked at the morning sky, not thinking about anything in particular…

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto greeted as he entered the room.

"Naruto." He acknowledged.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon." He said giving his friend a firm handshake.

"Yes, Temari wanted to come here as soon as possible."

"Aa. How is everything in Suna by the way?"

"Nothing much is happening, however one ANBU team reported strange activity near the ocean." He looked at the window once again. " But it's nothing to be worried about, at least not yet."

Naruto nodded. Both kages remained in silence for some moments.

"Tell me something Naruto." He turned to his blonde friend.

"Hm…what?"

"Do the people here in Konoha tend to rip trees off the ground and start to sleep in the middle of the forest?" He asked on a serious tone. Naruto blinked.

"Well…I don't think they do, even if we can find some strange types here…" He said scratching his face with one finger.

"Hmm…I see."

"But why are you asking something like that?"

"Nothing much." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Well I guess the village is pretty agitated today."

"Because of the festival?"

"That and because today the Hyuuga Clan will announce its new leader."

"Oh I see." He remembered the girl from before told him she was a Hyuuga. _"Maybe she was frustrated because of this announcement…" _He thought. But he still found it pretty weird to rip off a tree.

"So you wanna come?"

"What?"

"To the ceremony of the clan. I must go, as a Hokage, to acknowledge the new leader. But I guess they wouldn't mind if you came along."

Gaara raised and eyebrow.

"Naruto. You are not dragging me into this because you hate formal duties of the Kages."

"Hey! I was just being nice! Besides, why would I want to miss my friend becoming the head of one of the greatest clans in all shinobi nations?"

"You are friends with the future Hyuuga leader?"

"Yup! Childhood friends! When we were kids she used to have a crush in me! See great leaders recognize greatness in each other!" He said in a proud pose.

"She?"

"Oh yeah! The big deal here it's because she will be the first woman to become a clan leader here in Konoha! She was declared dead after vanishing for 7 years, but she returned last week with amazing strength. She is really great you would love to meet her. "

"Aa. She must be a really impressive person to move the village like this."

"Maybe you'll see her in the festival! I'm going to hang out with her there!" He said grinning.

"I thought you liked the pink haired woman." Gaara stated,Naruto stopped and bit his lip.

"I do like Sakura-chan. But since Hinata-chan's return, I've been a little confused about my feelings. But we are hanging out as friends only. Ino-chan said she was totally over me already." Gaara looked blankly at his friend. He didn't care about Naruto's love life or his own. It was so trivial and unimportant; it would only lead to misjudgment.

Sasuke was walking in the streets, bored to his core. _"Peace is so boring…" _He heard some noises that came out from the crowd. He noticed everyone was looking at the same direction.

H e saw Tenten, Ino, Sakura and a teenage girl he recognized as Hinata's younger sister. They were trying to convince Hinata about something. He couldn't quite hear. So he came closer enough to understand what they were saying. It was not eavesdropping "…_just acquiring information…" _he told himself. Yeah Right.

"But why do we have to go to a hot spring?" Hinata asked a little embarrassed by the fuss her friends were making.

"Because we MUST! It's supposed to be a special day! After all we won't be able to see you tonight in the ceremony! So we gotta spend the whole day with ya!"

"I told you! Is not like I'm getting married!"

"That's why it's even better!" Ino replied. " Oh Temari-san!" She spotted the spiked dirty-blonde hair.

"Oi, Ino. What's happening here?"

"Today Hinata-chan is becoming the clan's leader! And we are going to the hot springs…wanna join! A drink companion is always good." Ino smirked.

"Sure! Heehh! Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Temari was so easy to buy…just involve alcohol in the story, just like Tsunade….

"Please save me Temari-san!" Hinata pleaded.

"And do you think I would lose a hot spring drinking party when someone else is paying for it! No way!"

So operation hot-spring-drink-party- no-wedding-bride-day-mission carried on with one more ally. Or enemy…

"No wonder those Hyuugas wouldn't let her friends see the ceremony. Probably only Naruto was invited." Sasuke thought.

So the girls went to the hot spring.

"But girls I don't think we can just walk in here…we need a reservation." Hinata said trying to avoid her friends to become drunk. Which would probably happen in less than two or three bottles of sake.

"No worries one-chan! Ino-chan and I have been planning this since you won that battle from Neji-nii." Hanabi said grinning. Hinata sweatdropped. It was inevitable. They entered the bath house.

Hanabi had reserved the biggest hot spring for them. So they started the party.

They were on the sixth bottle, Hanabi wasn't drinking, and Sakura, Tenten and Ino had their cheeks on fire, and would laugh about anything.

"Amateurs…" Temari said taking another sip of her sake. "Hey Hinata-chan, you seem pretty resistant to sake, unlike your friends over there, do you usually drink?"

"Yeah, Temari-san is right. Did you become a drinker in these last years?" Hanabi asked.

"No…I mean, my training involved physical resistance, so I was taught how to take large portions of alcohol and poison without…well…you know…" Hinata tried to discreetly point at her drunken friends.

"But hey Hinata-chan, I don't recall you being this pretty!" Temari said.

"Thank you Temari-san."

"But you are as quiet as my brother, you two would get along pretty well, if you knew eachother." Then a drunken Sakura approached putting her arm around Hinata and raising her sake.

"Yeeesshhhh! Hina-chan should totally hook up with someone!"

"Yoshhhh! Life is young!" Came Ino by her other side. "We must enjoy the fructiferous days of youth!"

"You girls…hic…are sounding like…hic…lee-kun hic…." Tenten said. Then the trhee of them started to sing the teru teru bozu song…I mean TRIED to…

"Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Watashi no negai wo kiita naraaa  
Amai o-sake wo tanto nomashoooooooooo"

_(Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Do make tomorrow a sunny day_  
_If you make my wish come true_  
_We'll drink lots of sake!)_

"Oi! No more sake for you!" Temari said taking the cups away from the girls.

"Awwwnnn Temari-chan is meaaaannnn!"

Hinata giggled with the other two girls. Then she looked up at the sky.

She knew the road ahead wouldn't be sighed. Paraying she would have the strength to make it all right. Temari noticed that. And spoke up.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just enjoy your life and your friends, you cannot make the future come faster."

"You're probably right. It's just going to be harder than I thought."

"It's just as hard as you imagine. If say it's not hard at all you'll be done with that in the blink of an eye." Temari said winking. Hinata smiled. Temari calle done of the servants of the bath house.

"Hey lady, can you bring some coffee for the girls over there, they are gonna need it." Hinata chuckled.

After some cold water and hot coffee, the trio went back to a considerably normal state.

"Now it's almost time for the ceremony! So we better go now! Remember Hanabi-chan we want some good pictures of her!" Ino said. They already left the bath house. And were at the Hyuuga compound door.

"Hai hai!" She answered.

"Bye byeee! Good Luck Hina-chan!"

"Bye girls thanks for everything!" Hinata waved them good bye. One of the maids came near her.

"Hinata-sama, it's for you to prepare for the ceremony."

"Yes of course." She went inside.

Everything was settled for the event. I would happen in the main garden. Red and black paper lanterns were placed along a path which led to the place where the entire council was seated. There was an empty cushion in the center. On the left sat Hiashi and on the right the eldest council member. On their right Naruto sat in his Hokage uniform.

Everyone was ready. Upstairs the maids were finishing the last touches on Hinata.

Hanako, one of the oldest maids in the house, placed a red flower address clipping some strands of hair on the side of her head.

"These are called "flames of passion" your mother loved them, so I asked Yamanaka-san to bring some this morning." They all backed up to look at Hinata. "Oh, you look gorgeous Hinata-sama, the spitting image of your mother."

"Thank you Hanako-san."

Talking about unexpected guests Sasuke was trying to find a way to peep into the celebration. Of course Hiashi had jounins to keep watch, but they were amateurs compared to Sasuke so it was considerably easy to outsmart them. He soon found a spot on the roof where he could see the whole garden.

"_I feel like a little boy! Argh this is ridiculous I'm going home!" _He decided. Just then, the doors were opened and he dropped his jaw.

She wore a silky and slim golden and red kimono with white tiger prints that trailed along the floor and a golden long and fitting obi, with the Hyuuga crest in it; from which came a golden lace that opened up like a pair of wings. Her hair address with red flowers and golden beads was on the right side of her head. Her lips were blood red and she had to red marks in the corner of each eye. She walked slowly between the red paper lanterns.

She was irradiating beauty and power, and Sasuke wasn't the only one amazed. Everyone hold their breath as she gracefully walked up to the council.

The eldest member stood up, and Hinata kneeled in front of him.

"it's not easy to find a leader. Between the few that stand apart from the others and are called stronger than the rest, some rise among them and take their places in guiding others." He began. _"Tch what a cheesy speech…" _Sasuke thought.

"However, we are not here to confirm a long acknowledged fact. We are here to witness an extraordinary event some might even call a miracle. A young weak girl, considered a disgrace to her clan and village. An ugly duckling, all others reject. Winter couldn't be harsher on her. We are all tested sometime in our lives. Tested through fire. Straw and wood will perish. But silver, gold and precious stones remain. Hyuuga Hinata demonstrated a strong and brave spirit when she faced all the odds against her. Her bond with one of the four sacred beasts showed us her pure and gentle heart. This woman rose from the darkest place to become the bright light that will guide this clan to next generation." He took a long engraved katana, and held it in his hands.

"We found the rarest jewel among the ashes. And we proudly take this woman as the Hyuuga clan leader. Her name will be written in the history of shinobi, not only as the first woman to achieve this position, but also as the one who restored the honor of the Hyuuga clan. The one who tamed the great white tiger of the west." He kneeled in front of Hinata and offered the sword. "Guide this clan into glory." He bowed his hand.

Hinata bowed, and took the sword. When she stood up all Hyuugas bowed to her.

"I accept this sword as a reminder of all those who came before me. We shall face the future together. And fearless of what is ahead of us. Into a new world." She said. She sat in the vacant cushion. Hiashi stood up in front of Hinata. He was wearing a necklace with four jade beads. He took it off his neck and placed on Hinata's.

"No one could be more proud." He said as he laid a kiss on her forehead and took his sit next to her. The taiko drummers began to play. People made one or two comments in low voice. Until the drummers stopped.

Hinata rose again from her sit and inhaled. _"C'mon Hinata, one step at a time." _with the clan's sword she cut her hand.

"The blood on this blade seals my vow." She said holding her hand wide open on front of everyone so they could see the wound. " I swear to protect this clan with all my might. I swear to lead this clan with kindness and iron fists and serve it with everything I am. This is my vow which I am bounded until the day I die."

The evening ended quiet out of the blue. The Hyuugas weren't into festivities. Especially when the new leader was against half of the council members principles.

Naruto came to greet Hinata.

"Thank you for coming Hokage-sama." She said bowing.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, I told you already to stop with the formalities."

"Well, at least in formal events I can call you Hokage when I meet you." She smiled.

"Hehe. Hinata-chan you look gorgeous! And I loved your speech! Really I could never Imagine that you were able to make speeches, you were so shy when we were kids. Huh, it's funny how we change."

"Yes it really is." She smiled gently.

"Hinata-chan are we still up for hanging out together in the festival right?"

"Sure Naruto-kun." She smiled and he blushed.

She was greeted by lots of people she didn't know. She felt like in one of those family parties where thousands of distant cousins and relatives came. The most common comment that evening was how she was beautiful and looked like her mother.

The kimono might look gorgeous, but it sure wasn't comfortable. She could barely move her legs underneath. Fortunately for her the night was almost over. As soon as everyone left Neji came by and say good night.

"Hinata-sama..."

"Nii-san!"

"That was a nice speech you made. Too bad your friends didn't come to see it…"

"Yeah, I wished they were ! I can't wait to take off this kimono."

"Why? It looks so pretty…"

"Yeah…you say that because you're a guy. You know nothing about women's sacrifices to become pretty." She said laughing.

"Well, then I'm not going to bother you anymore Hinata-sama. Good night." He said kissing her forehead.

"Good night nii-san." She went to her room, where the maids waited to help her undress.

As soon as they finished they left bowing respectfully. Hinata put on her night gown. It was a hot night so she opened up the window. She glanced at the window and remembered how she used to sneak out at night to train. She smiled at the memory. She went to her dressing table to take off the makeup and sighed. Then she noticed that the jade necklace wasn't on the table where she had placed it. She looked at the window to see the Uchiha leaned on the window sill with the necklace in hand.

"Wow isn't this a pretty necklace. I was wondering how it looked. You see, I didn't get a good view of the piece from the roof." He smirked turning his gaze to her. She was frowning. Again.  
He sighed.

"Really, will you frown every time we meet? A smile once in a while is not bad you know."

"If we met by chance I wouldn't mind. I frown because I don't like stalkers." She said standing up. "Give me the necklace." She demanded.

"Not even a 'please'? Where are your manners Hyuuga?"

"Enough with the games Uchiha. This has gone too far. Give me the necklace back now." Her long lavender hair gently falling over her shoulders. She didn't seem to care about her revealing almost translucent white gown. The Uchiha was off limits now.

" Why are you doing this? As if I didn't had enough problems to deal with. What do you want from me?"

"I'm not sure myself. Unfortunately everything about seems to intrigue me." He chuckled.

"You just won't stop surprising me." His curious eyes made her soften her own. She sighed in defeat, knowing it would take a while before he would leave her alone.

"I guess that true. I'm not even recognizing myself." She sat on the window sill next to him. "Everyone is surprised by my recent actions…"

"Well I guess that returning from the dead can catch people off guard." He said in an almost friendly tone. She smiled sadly.

"Yeah that helps…" She looked at the ground.

"But I wasn't talking about the recent you only." She looked up to him.

"You always stirred up some curiosity inside me…" He leaned closer. "I just can't help myself from wondering…" He moved his hand to her face. "What really lies underneath your skin…" Hinata couldn't react. The man seemed to have cast a spell on her, so she couldn't move.

Their lips were inches apart. "If I look inside you…what will I find?" He asked on a low tone. Their lips almost brushing against each other.

"Sometimes Uchiha-san…" She began with a seductive tone, placing her hand on his chest. "There are secrets even _you_ won't be able to read through." She said as she took the necklace from his hand and pushed him out of her window getting him completely by surprise. He fell on the soft grass. She leaned forward on her window.

"As you can see Uchiha-san. I'm on a level way higher than you. Thanks for the gift by the way." She said swinging a silver chain with the Uchiha clan crest as a pendant. She locked her window. He smirked.

"What a woman." And left before someone saw him.

Hinata held her heart.

"That guy must be crazy! He almost got me there, thank god men are easy to distract…" She remembered one of her sensei's words. _"All they need is a big cleavage to put their guard down!"_

She looked down. And blushed. It was a _BIG _cleavage indeed. She carefully placed her jade necklace inside a drawer with a locker, and put the Uchiha's chain over the table. She didn't care, she just wanted some payback for him getting her stuff.

"_Jerk." _She thought before sleeping away.

From outside the building two watchful eyes observed the whole scene.

"We better keep an eye on that Uchiha…right akamaru?" the dog growled.

* * *

AHA! Finished this chapter…

I wonder if they are too short…

Hoho Hinata gone bad sexy back there xD fufufufu  
Dun worry sasukito you still have plenty of chappies to clean your stalker reputation Xd

LEAVE A REVIEW AND I POST FASTER CHAPPIES!


End file.
